


the best

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy and Lincoln enjoy the best season.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	the best

“I love this season!”Daisy says, flopping across Lincoln’s lap on the couch and stuffing more marshmallows into her mouth.“It’s the best.”

He chuckles and runs his fingers through her hair.“You say that every season, babe.”

“But it’s true every season!” She sticks her tongue out at him as he only laughs more and steals one of his marshmallows for good measure.“ _ Bake Off  _ is always at it’s best.”

He steals his marshmallow back.“True, I guess. We still never actually bake any of the things we see. We just always say we will.”

“New Year’s resolution?”

“Deal.”


End file.
